Marvel: 2011-06-18 - Caim's Past
Maxwell is gone for most of the evening, and when he returns, he has a box in his hand. But first is dinner. It's silent, and hamburgers on the grill with french fries from the microwave, they come out soggy because of that. Max then pushes the box toward you, "Go ahead and take it to your room, hopefully it will fit. I'll go get dressed to and we can start with some of the basics before we crash for the night. Caim had been trying to get the place set up more, having put his duffel bag away and cleaned in his room as good as he could. When dinner comes he eats hungrily, not complaining and only eating his share and leaving some for Maxwell. He would then accept the box and goes to his room. He would then open it and changes into it, noting it was a costume. He would walk out wearing it, smiling a bit more at his costume. The uniform has a base of red with dual yellow lightning bolts down the chest, yellow along the waist and cutting down across the lights. Wide yellow lightning bolts also go down the back of your legs and your boots are yellow. The gloves are also yellow. Finally, the hood is black, exposing only the nose, mouth and chin, and covers the neck area. Yellow splashes across the face, around the eyes, and lightning bolts go over the head and over each ear, meeting n the back of the mask. It is very much like Maxwell's, except his is green, and he has a green mask in the back with five lightning bolts coming out from his yellow face section like a star, and his lightning bolts over his chest create opposing V's. He meets you downstairs after calling you down. "My codename is Electro," he says with a wicked grin. "The material I got for your uniform is resistant to electrical burn, just like mine." He then nods when he notes it fits. "Good, the size is right. Now, you just need a codename too." "Oh my...Your him. I read about you in the Daily Bugle." He says as he realizes now who the man was. He then looks to his uniform and nods. "Thank you Max, thank you so much." He says as he nods his head. He then smiles as he thinks back. "How about Zot. I don't want my own codename to be better then yours, since your the one helping me out." He says with a nod. "Thank you so much, Electro." He says calmly. "Ya, ya," you can almost hear the silent 'I know I'm awesome' from Electro. "Zot works, it's a fine codename," he advises. He rubs his gloved hands together. "Now, to get to work! I got some more boxes brought in we can zap, target practice for you. We can work on how much force you put into it later. It's good to know just how much electricity it takes to hurt a man, kill a man, or make him burn. Knowledge is important when it comes to our powers," so says the former electrical lineman. Caim nods as he begins to go with Electro. "Alright. I appreciate you helping me and teaching me how to better use my powers." Caim says with a sincere tone. "Maybe with the spider-man distracted at me, you will beat him once and for all." he says, knowing if he appeals to the man's pride that things would end up better, however deep down he felt a bit sad. It was something he knew he had to keep to himself. Electro nods firmly, "Damn lucky bastard. Got an entire team against him, and he still managed to survive," he grumbles. "He is like a damn roach." He really hates Spider-Man, and you can hear it in his tone. But he shakes his head, "Anyway, let's get to work. Best to know how to protect yourself anyway, before we go busting into the bank. Go ahead and aim for the center one, see if you can hit just that one. Try for the center." Caim would look to the center one and raises a hand. Electricity arced between his fingers as it built charge and fires, blasting it back and lowering his hand, electricity arcing. Electro's electrical sense can feel that the power didnt come from his body, but rather, his bio-electric aura which surrounds him. It focused in his hand, allowing him to launch the burst. "Interesting...." Electro then nods, "Let's try something. Try to put that throughout your body, rather than direct it to your finger tips. It seems like there is...something about you, but not exactly inside you. I can sense it, but not really sure how to explain it." Bio-electric aura is not in his vocabulary. Caim nods. He would close his eyes. It was then the bio-electric aura would intensify, lightning arcing about his entire body as he seems to surge now with electricity. As he surged, Electro can tell the energy isnt coming from his body, or atleast seems to intensify around him by himself. As he continues to charge it, he would look forward and a bolt of lightning flies from his chest, hitting another box. It manages to hit it barely, almost about to miss but still blasting into the box as his body surges, roughly sitting at nearly five hundred thousand kilowatts. The electrical lights flicker in response to the power and Electro nods in approval, "Good power, but...your powers, they work slightly different. Don't think I can get you extra strength or speed," he admits. Having the ability to sense your power is useful. "Your power, it...," he steps forward. "You know how I said mine are stored in my muscles? It is like yours are...," and he positions his hands to just barely not touch you, "...is here. Like you are generating it from nothing. I don't get it," he finally admits, confused and annoyed at his confusion. "How can I generate it from nothing?" He ask, seeming confused as he loses focus and his electricity arcs about, barely missing them and he regains focus again. "I know if I overcharge myself, my head hurts and I black out...Maybe I am like those mind mutants, and produce it with my mind?" He asks with a confused tone, seeming to think to himself. It wouldn't have hurt Electro, even at the power level you were discharging. He grunts at that, "Mind stuff. Ah well, I can still teach ya control, target practice, and such. Alright, you felt the amount of power you released in that last shot to the box? It was about 500,000 volts," he advises you. The fact he knows this may or may not seem impressive to you. "It also went wild. I can handle twice that and still keep absolute control," he advises you. "You got to concentrate on how much you are releasing, how long, and where. If it goes crazy, well, you could end up frying your own cash instead of the police or hero!" Caim nods. "I will try and focus harder." He says as he begins to focus. Once again electricity begins to gather around his hands, focusing and charging himself, electricity visibly arcing and surging between his outstretched hands, gathering all he could muster before blasting it forth, the massive blast hitting dead center. It would seem that when he does use his hands, the aim is increased exponentially. He then pants a bit, trying to catch his breath. "Good job!" Electro nods in approval. "Take a breather, we will work on endurance later. When you used both hands, your aim was better, so try using both until you get that down pat, then decrease down to one." Caim nods as he does take a breather. "Thank you." He says as he would look to his hands then he would look to the boxes. He would then look to Electro, nodding to him. "Thanks again for your help in this. Most would not be so kind to a Mutant." He says calmly. Electro shrugs, "I don't care if you are a mutant, altered, or whatever. As long as you carry your own weight Zot. See, that's the thing about our kind," including you. "It's reputation that matters, not if you are a freak or not. So don't let crap like that bother you with me. It's the heroes, and the civilians that, that crap matters." "And I intend to carry my own weight." Zot says as he would then nod, continuing to breathe deeply. He would take a deep breath and close his eyes. "Will I have to kill anyone, Electro?" He asks calmly, looking to the man now. Electro seems to consider that, "Well, Spider-Man I wouldn't mind, but really, that's your choice. My suggestion, kill if you need to, and don't if you don't need to. Being a random murderer, now that's something I'm not game with," he admits. "I want money, not a serial killer title," he adds with a grunt. "Nor cop killer, cause man, they never let you rest after that." "I agree. Thanks Electro." He says with a nod as he would look to his hands, electricity arcing as he watches it. He would then look to the boxes and raises one hand, sending bolts at the other boxes, hitting dead center. The bolts were potent enough to probably blast a human back pretty good, and his accuracy with one hand was equal to both. "I been practicing in secret before Daredevil busted my dad. I am accurate with one hand." He says with a slight smile. Electro grins, "Alright, you got me there." He reaches out to ruffle your hair, not minding any shocks. "That's enough for tonight." He yawns. "I guess we still have another day before you got school. Geez man, a kid that wants to go to school, first time for everything." He chuckles. "Anyway, I think I know enough to get to planning now." Caim chuckles. "I am just a weirdo. Before you know it, I will want to do chores and get a job." Caim says sarcastically with a smile. "I am willing to skip school however to do the bank job, so if you come up with a great plan on a school day, we proceed on with it." He says calmly as he would then begin to head to his room, to get some sleep and start a new day.